Future Wings
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: A continuation of sorts of To the Future! Dick and his family in the future of Batman Beyond. What crazy adventures await?
1. Best Dad Ever!

**A/N This story is set in my version of the Batman Beyond Universe, a take on Nightwing that I started with my story TO THE FUTURE. Although this can technically be called a sequal to that fic, it really isn't a true sequal. I do recommend reading To the Future first, just to get an idea of the universe I am expanding on, though, as i drop little hints and things that alude to that fic. anyway, enjoy!**

Jason Todd Grayson woke up with a yawn. The ten year old redhead flipped out of bed and raced down the stairs to see what was on the menu today for breakfast. His orange skinned, red haired mother smiled at him and motioned to the heaping pile of waffles on a plate.

"Good morning, Jason. I have prepaired the waffles for you today. Wait for Jimmy please before eating."

"Awe mom!" the boy pouted, before tuning in to the TV, where Jon Jordan, the news reporter in Bludhaven, was announcing something about Nightwing.

"Hey Mom Dad's on TV again! So Schway! And HAHA Jimmy's MISSING IT!"

Starfire sighed and shook her head. Good news, bad news, her sons envied and idolized their father for making any kind of news, even if it was the news that his bounty had increased by another hundred grand.

Looking again, she couldn't help but smile at the playback of her husband taking down Mega Moth, Killer Moth's grandson, last night by the docks. Her smile grew deeper as she watched his movements, still fluid after all these years. Of course, thanks to Ras Al Ghul, age would never become a hindrance to him.

"Jimmy Gordon Grayson your waffles are not going to eat themselves! Dick are you coming?" she called through the intercom. There was an answering grumble from Nightwing, and an energetic "Coming Mom!" from her raven-haired son, who soon came down the stares in his Static pajamas.

Jason scoffed at him and sneered

"I can't believe you wear Virgil on your pjs still. Those clothes are too small!"

"Now, Jay, what have I told you about making fun of your brother's taste in hero pajamas?" Dick asked sleepily, coming down the stairs and giving Starfire a kiss before continuing, "Virgil is still schway from what I understand. Don't diss him. However, Jay is kinda right, Jimmy, your Static pjs are getting too small. After breakfast I'll see if I can find my old Superman Pajamas ok? They even have a cape!"

"All RIGHT! Mega Mega Schway, Dad!" his son said excitedly, bouncing up and down on his chair.

Dick laughed, then stole some pancake off Jason's plate, sticking his tongue out playfully when his son glared daggers at him, and tried to punch him.

"Nnnnope!" he laughed, stealing another piece, "You gotta be quicker than that, Bluejay!"

His red-haired son tried three more times to block his attacks, and finally succeeded in countering the next two assaults. Dick and he shared a laugh before the former boy wonder noticed he had been double-teamed. While he had been stealing Jason's food, Jimmy had stolen HIS.

"Touché, Flamebird 5, Touché. All right you twips, let's eat so we can kick this Saturday in the butt!"

"Yeah!" the two chirped, high-fiving each other.

"Dad, are we done being grounded yet?" Jimmy asked, fidgeting.

"Yeah I wanna go on patrol with you tonight!" Jason whined.

Nightwing sighed heavily,

"Stowing away in the Nightbird is no laughing matter, you two. Batman was glaring daggers at me the entire mission because you guys tagged along again! I know he isn't Bruce, but the Batglare is the Batglare, and it wasn't fun. I know you helped when it mattered, and I am greatful, as is your uncle J'onn. But unfortunately, your punishment is still in effect. That was a League class mission, and you guys were out of yours."

"Awe MAaaaaaaaaan!" the two pouted.

Their downed spirits were lightened when Dick pulled out a remote and pressed a button, changing the channel to the Kennel Screen. "I did promise you that we would get a pet today, didn't I? So cheer up, and get shopping!"

The twin terrors scramnbled and fought for the remote, and Dick was hugged by Starfire, who pecked him on the cheek

"Dick Grayson, you've gone soft. I remember the old days, such insubordination would warrant excessive grounding from the heroing, if I recall."

The former Titan Leader chuckled, lounging in the couch cushions and putting his arms behind his head lazily,

"Ah, yes. As I recall, I did do much of 'the grounding' in my time as leader. Lucky for our twips, they are far from being Titan material. Maybe it is time I give them more room to fly." He stared into the distance while Star played with his raven hair.

"It's what I needed after all."


	2. Best Pet Ever!

NWBBNWBBNWBBNWBB

"Star, we're going! Come on twips let's get moving!"

The Nightbird's civilian identity was a fairly boring and ugly one. It was orange, with a white stripe along the sides, and a red hood and engine cover. The seats inside were changed from pitch to a cream color, and the rest of the interior was red.

"Ok boys hop in! Jay I swear if you kick my seat I will batline your feet to your seatbelt. Sit in your seat, not the middle, Jimmy, and put your restraint on forwards please. Ok. We good? Let's roll!"

The threesome left the garage with burnmarks on the floor as Dick took off with a roaring engine. He drove his car with more subtlety than when he was Nightwing, and obeyed the rules of the road.

"It's a half hour to the nearest bathroom. Leak in the Nightbird, and we come right back home." Dick warned.

"Yes Daddy." Jason said sweetly. His Dad was the greatest, and for all the mischief he wrought, Jason Todd Grayson did love his father.

"You got it Dad." Jimmy said, folding his hands and nudging his brother, who shoved him back. This went on until Jason got slugged in the face, and began fidgeting to get in a giood hit on his brother.

Looking at them from his mirror, Dick sighed, and smiled. He reme,bered being restless during long drives in the Batmobile, or getting antsy during an 8 hour flight.

"Alright you twips, settle down. Let's concentrate on that pet you chose. Now, I'll guess and you tell me if I'm close or not."

"Ok!" both boys said happily.

"Is it bigger than me?"

"Nope!" Jason said, giggling.

"Four legs or two?"

"Four!" Jimmy said excitedly.

Dick smiled, he was getting close.

"Furry or mechanical?"

"Furry!" they chimed in unison.

"Mammal."

"Yes!"

"Small Mammal"

"Yes!"

"Bat!"

"No!"

"Cat!"

"No!"

Dick thought hard.

He was still thinking hard when they pulled into the Kennel. His sons unstrapped themselves and were at the gate before he could lock the car.

"Alright boys, lead me to your new friend." Dick said, smiling. Jason and Jimmy grabbed him by the wrists and took him to a place that looked a farm. Their father was baffled. He was expecting a dog kennel or even a monkey cage. Instead he found himself surroiunded by shin, knee, and hip high little, bleeting...

"Goats?"

"Nigerian Dwarf goats to be precise." The caregiver said, smiling at him fondly.

Dick held the bridge of his nose, "Boys, your mom is gonna have a fit. We can't keep goats, they aren't sanitary. When they are small, they will poop everywhere. Then they walk in their poo. They also pee wherever. They nibble on everything, they...they..."

The father was stopped mid-sentence as the circus boy inside him sang happily as one of the smaller kidds reared up and put her front hooves on his leg, 'me'eh'ing adorably and looking at him with big, blue eyes. He bent down to pet her tricolor fur and his ear was nibbled on, and she butted him, bleating "me'ehe'eheh" in her high pitched, baby goat voice.

It was over before it began, and he lost. Smiling, he motioned to the flock and said, as if defeated,

"Ok boys, pick wisely. You only get two."

His sons hugged him,

"You're the BEST Daddy!"

"The SCHWAYEST!"

_Forgive me Starfire...your house is doomed._ Dick smiled as if he was going to soon be put on death row, but seeing his sons this happy...was all worth it.

**Fun fact, I actually own two Nigerian Dwarf females. They are adorable and hilarious. Their heads will reach my thighs when they are full grown, but they are only about halfway to my knees right now. And no, we do NOT keep them in the house! Please review XD**


	3. Best Reaction Ever!

NWBBNWBBNWBBNWBBNWBNWBNWB

"Richard John Grayson! GOATS?! Are you being serious here?! GOATS?!"

The mentioned adorable creatures; one black as pitch, the other a sandy red with a black back and black markings, with a white jaw and neck, both bleating and surveying their surroundings, both had little goat harnesses on, and were being led around by Jimmy and Jason.

"Well...I couldn't resist those eyes!" Dick stammered "and their little voices..."

"Me'eh, me'eheheh" the pitch one said, butting against Starfire's leg. Dick kneeled, and the eager little animal butted him in the face, making him giggle and pet the head lovingly.

"That cute little face...awe look Raven likes me!"

"Raven?"

"Well, yeah. Raven. It's a girl, so I thought it fit. "

"What about that one?" she asked, pointing to the other goat.

Dick was a bit hesitant with this one, as he gulped and admitted "Well...um...Blackfire. NOT my idea. It's Jimmy's, and he is Flamebird, so he named her Blackfire."

Starfire sighed, and threw up her hands

"Very well. I cannot argue with this, as it was our son's idea. However, since they are our children's pets, our children must be responsible for their—"

"BLEHEheeeT" Pssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.

"Pee bleat! Pee Bleat!" Jason said, dancing around "Raven made a pee bleat!"

"Hehehe" Dick said nervously, "At least we know when they go to the bathroom..."

Star growled slightly at this, and covered her face "You and your soft heart, Dick Grayson. YOU get to clean up here!"

Dick chuckled and cleaned up with flourish, and kissed Star on the cheek "Love you too."

Jason flipped on the TV, while Jimmy hoisted both critters onto the couch with him and his brother. The goats quickly found the boys' laps and made themselves comfortable.

Dick smiled. His smile turned into a frown as he saw the latest news. Grey Fox, one of Bludhaven's crooks and a real pain in Nightwing's butt, was on the loose again and causing trouble. This time it seemed he was spliced and causing panic among local firms, seemingly for fun. What disgusted Dick was that the criminal's method of causing panic this time around was to kidnap children and splice them if the parents refused to bow to his demands.

"Star..." he began, and she nodded. He was gone and on the other side of the news report by the end of ten minutes, much to his sons' delight.

"Look at him go!" Jimmy said, clapping his hands as his father was seen flipping Grey Fox on his back.

"Slag him Dad!" Jason yelled, fist pumping as Nightwing punched the villain so hard, Grey Fox was thrown against a building.

"Jason Todd Grayson where in the universe did you pick up such language?" Starfire scolded, smacking her unruly son on the head. "Certainly not from your mother!"

Suddenly, there was a giant explosion, and the three Graysons watched in horror as Nightwing was thrown into a cartwheel that threw him into the heat of the blaze. There was tense silence between them as the camera zoomed in on his lifeless body within the inferno.

"No...Dad'll get up...he has to get up..." Jimmy said, eyes horror-stricken.

There was movement from the vigilante, and Starfire began to smile, her mouth slowly turning into a wry expression. Nightwing stood, and the three family members exploded in cheers, Jason pounding on his brother's back, saying snidely

"I knew he'd make it!"

"_Unfortunately, Grey Fox AND Nightwing survived the blast._" The newscaster said.

Starfire sighed. All the good her husband did for this crooked city seemed to matter little to the citizens of Bludhaven. They would prefer their lone hero be a dead duck, and some even were willing to get paid to try to kill him.

Yet Nightwing continued to act as protector. It seemed insane, but he was as devoted to the cause as his mentor had been, and like Bruce, he was only going to give up when he died.

No sooner.


	4. Best Uncle Ever!

NWFBBNWFBBNWFBBNWFBB

The twins were beyond excited. Their father was going to Keystone, and THEY were invited too!

"Dad can we PLEAAAAAAAASE bring our Kevs on this one? Pleasepleasepleaseplease PLEAAAAAAASE?" Jason pleaded, looking adorable, his green eyes begging.

Dick sighed. His sons had been asking if they could go on patrol for a very long time, but he was their father and as much as he hated to disappoint his young protégés...

"Rules are rules, guys. No kevs."

Jimmy began to sniff. He loved to fly, like his father, and being grounded was very hard on him. He turned his blue, teary eyes to his father and said with tears in his voice, his hand over his stomach like it hurt,

"But Daddy...the Rom in my blood is screaming."

That broke Dick's heart. Flying was in his sons' blood. To deny them that joy for too long would break them. It had been two weeks since he had grounded them, and for Jimmy, those weeks had been torture. It was hard on Jason too, but his Rom seemed to scream softer than his Brother's, and his problem was that his Bat was screaming too loud. He wanted to kick some baddy tail, and being denied that was driving him bonkers.

With a heavy sigh, Dick threw up his hands

"Ok ok you win. Get your kevs, and be discreet would you?"

The twins glomped their father, and Dick laughed as they said their thanks in a chorus of rapid sentences and whoops and hollers.

"You're the best Dad!"

"Yeah you rule!"

Starfire giggled from her spot in the kitchen, her husband was a softy, and she was glad that although he could be stubborn, he would never turn into the dark, brooding man his mentor/father had been. He was just too soft, and she loved him to death for it.

NWFBBNWFBBNWFBBNWFBB

"Awee my little Wingsters! Gosh you guys sure got big since I saw you!" Wally West, the Flash, laughed as his nephews tackled his legs, threatening in their squealing voices to prevent him from escaping while they unleashed doom upon his house.

Dick smiled and thumped his best friend on the back,

"You saw them what...five weeks or so ago when you helped me take down a thug named Cinderhead?"

"Five weeks is forever for the Flash, Daddy!" Jason reminded his dullard father with a giggle.

"That's right, little wing!" Wally said, rubbing the twin's head until static electricity danced in his red hair.

Dick chuckled, then sat on the ruby red couch

"I may not have aged a day, but the Speed Force has granted you some youth too, eh Wally. You're basicly still running the show here, despite your little cousin's apearence."

"Someonementionme?" there was a swoosh of wind, and the Twins tackled their latest victim, Bart Allen, aka Impulse.

"Your ears must have been burnng, Bart." Dick smiled, "We were just talking about you. Literally. JUST talking."

"It's crash." Impulse said, zipping around while he talked. "So, what's the news on when I get to be a Titan? I mean, I've already been in Young Justice. Been an honorary TEEN Titan, but now I'm bored. I wanna join the Big Leagues!"

"Not until you are a bit more mature. We talked about this Bart you aren't ready." Wally sighed, "Especially after the White Light incident. You nearly got yourself AND Red Raven killed."

"Yeah and it was mode, but still, I can do it I know I can!"

"It really isn't up to me anyway." Wally said, looking at Dick pointedly. The Former Boy Wonder nodded his head.

"I'm with Wally on this one, Impulse. I'm sorry but although you are the right age, your behavior of late especially towards your team mates...is not fitting for a Titan."

"Oh man totally feeling the mode here. Fiiiiiiiiiiine." Bart said poutingly, slumping his shoulders. He suddenly became very agitated, and ran around, looking for something.

"Are you looking for Crash again?" Wally asked, chuckling.

Jimmy's eyes widened and he asked innocently "What's Crash?"

Dick suddenly yelped and stood up, dancing around and hollering "Get it off GET IT OFF!"

Everyone present burst into laughter, for on Dick's rear, clinging on for dear life was a tiny green turtle no bigger than a two year old's fist.

"Crash! GetoffDickyoucrazyreptile!" Bart said, coaxing his pet off Dick and into his hand. "Poorguyisscaredtodeath!"

"Serves him right!" Dick growled, rubbing his rear.

Jason wrinkled his nose at his cousin's pet. "Heh, besides biting, that shrimpy thing barely passes for awesome petitude."

Bart looked hurt "At least he's clean!"

"He's no Raven. My goat could kick that turtle's ass any day of the week!"

"Jay..." Dick growled in warning "Language."

The Former Boy Wonder chuckled some, though. _Jason indeed_. He laughed softly before nudging Wally hard in the arm "A turtle for a Speedster? Isn't that a paradoxal situation?"

The Flash laughed "Why do you think I picked it? And goat? You gave your twips a goat?"

"TWO Goats actually..."

"Schway. Unusual, but Schway. As expected, Grayson, you definitely never cease to amaze."

Flash leaned over and whispered,

"So, you up for hunting tonight? There is a lead on Clench that I could use help on."

Dick smiled, winked, and said seriously, "Junior Wings, suit up!"

"ALL RIGHT!" the twins hollered, disappearing into the bathroom to change. Wally growled at his friend "awe thanks, Wingster. Just what I need, junior heroes. You know if I wanted-"

"They NEED this, Flash." Came the batgrowl. "Trust me they need this outlet."

"It's CLENCH Dick!"

"They've beaten Blight before. It was a long hard Battle, I did most of the work, but the three of us did it. With Bart helping it should be cake!"

NWFBBNWFBBNWFBBNWFBBNWFBBNWFBB

"Cake he says, as Impulse goes down because your little twip birdaranged Clench's chemical wiring!" The Flash pouted as they wrapped up the takedown. Nightwing snorted

"Impulse was in the way. It wasn't F5's fault."

Bluejay sneered at the smaller Speedster, and tisked at him

"You nearly cost my brother his health! Not all of us have supermetabolisms you know! Watch where you run next time!"

Bart sneered right back at him "Look I'm feeling the mode as it is, twip. Leave me alone!"

"Oh you aren't feeling ANY modes if I pound you now WILL you!?" Bluejay threatened, readying a birdarang.

"Jay! Stand down." Nightwing commanded. Bluejay put up his weapon and went to his brother's side. Flamebird 5 had gotten a tiny bit of Clench's disease goop in the face, and was looking a bit pale.

"I have to get him home. I have an antidote there that will cure this thing." Nightwing said, scooping up his redclad twip and firing a line. The Flash ran below, carrying Impulse.

"You sure you can't whip something up here?"

"No, sorry wally. Another time old friend. Titans Together, always!"

As Wally watched his friend and small offspring grapple off into the sunrise towards where Dick had parked the Nightbird, a smile crept onto his face, and he laughed into the wind as he ran.

"Titans forever, Robin. Titans forever."


End file.
